Differences and Similarities
by RainbowRainbow5
Summary: John Adams, A scientist, makes a mistake for a portal to other worlds and ends up in a different form than usual.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

Chapter 1: Discoveries

"If a day can be boring, this one is. I was given THE most tedious work

EVER."

This is me, John Adams, a Scientist. In fact, I'm the scientist with the most boring work to do, Math, but the math I'm doing is sorta fun. Why? it's because it's about portals. Thats right, portals. Well I bet you're wondering about my involvement with MLP: FIM right now. Here it is:

I started watching MLP around when Season 2 was midway, and well now I'm hooked. In fact, I'm so hooked the only songs I get stuck in my head are MLP related. As I said earlier, my work's about portals. More specifically, portals to other worlds, which is why I was interested in it in the first place.

"JOHN!"

"Aah!" "Oh it's you Owen."

"Yeah it's me, John. Now get to work, I've been trying to alert you for the past half hour!"

"Oh Heh heh, sorry."

"_You'd better be_," Owen mutters as he walks away.

I start working. _Ugh, measurements; can't I have more interesting work to do?_

_Buzz buzz_

_Great, my phone's ringing, I'd better answer._

I reach for the phone.

_beeeeeeeeeep_

_Fantastic, I didn't reach it in time._

_"Hey it's Megan and, uh, I'm wondering if Friday sounds good for the visit."_

_Oh no. How could I forget her visit here? I can't let her see this mess; what day is it? Thursday? Oh no oh no this is bad! I haven't got the report yet. No no no no no, this can't happen, this can't happen, I-_

"Hey, uh, the parts came in; do you have the measurements yet?"

_Oh snap the measurements, I forgot. Heeere we gooooo…_

"Uh, yeah," I lie through my teeth.

I scribble random numbers on the sheet while he's not looking.

"There you go," I say and hand him the page.

"Thanks Wanna come see the portal?"

"Sure!"

I walk over there, and see the portal, Silver and round, lots of blinky lights.

"All right and we just pour this in here…"

_Oh no he's pouring in the liquid… _

"And…. we're good! Hey, wanna turn Iton?"

"Sure!" I say, not knowing what will happen

I flip the switch, and the machine starts humming.

_huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm_

_huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm_

And then ... it happens.


	2. Chapter 2: Well This is Different

Chapter 2: Well This is Different

The portal stopps humming and starts to rattle,

_Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

_CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!_

"GET DOWN!" Owen yells, as the portal starts to shake.

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ-_

BOOM!

It explods.

I am knocked out.

"Ugh," I say as I get up.

_I feel... different... What's different? I can't quite put my hoof on it. Oh well I guess I'd better go to a mirror and see if I'm hurt._

_Clip Clop Clip Clop Clip-_

_Wait... what's that sound? It sounds like a horse... oh well..._

_Clip Clop Clip Clop_

_Here it is. Okay... just look in the mirror and... WHAT! A PONY? FROM... FROM... FROM MLP? HOW? IM A HUMAN!... Or am I? Hmmmmm..._

_... This is certainly different..._

_Well I guess I should go to say... Wait... that explains the sound of a horse! It was me! So now what? I think I should go outside now..._

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr_

_... Amazing... I'm hungry... I have a ham-and-cheese sandwich... But ponies don't eat meat they eat... Grass! Outside I go._


	3. Chapter 3: This isn't Minnesota

Chapter 3: This isn't Minnesota

As I walk outside, I turn around to see the lab explode.

"So much for a portal to another world," I say out loud. "And we were doing so well too."

As I walk around looking for something to eat, I see a flash, and having done this in school, duck and cover. But when I look up I see someplace else.

"Wait a sec, this isn't Minnesota. Where am- waaaaiiiit… is- is this … Equestria?"

"Yeah, this is Equestria; where else would it be? Mars?"

"Twi- Twi- Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes?"

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh_

"_The _Twilight Sparkle?"

"Is there more than one?"

"Well… no..."

"Then, yeah, _the_ Twilight Sparkle."

"What's goin' on over here Twi?"

"Pink- Pink- Pinkie Pie?"

"Yep that's me! Pinkimena Diane Pie! But all my friends just call me Pinkie Pie. Hey wait a minute, I haven't seen you before; are you new to Ponyville?"

"Well… yeah… I just got here, so-"

"I NEED TO THROW A PARTY! A WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY!"

"Hey where's everypony else?"

"I don't know. I'll go see," Twilight says, as she walks away.

"I'll go get the party ready!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"So how did the portal send me _here_? I mean why did it send me _here_ of all places? Why couldn't it have taken me to like… Mars or something?" As I walk around wondering, I come across another pony, a unicorn, dirty blonde mane and tail but the tail has a dark streak of gold dashing through it and a cutie mark of an hourglass. "What's your name?" I ask.

"My name's Spacial Rift. What's yours?"

_Oh snap my pony name… uh… Flux!_

"My name's Flux, Temporal Flux."

"Cool name!"

"Thanks!"


End file.
